Talk:Chōji Akimichi
Review Review on this edit. Either the name was changed to a false one, or entered poorly. Either way it needs fixing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 10, 2008 @ 10:27 (UTC) Edit Some Asshole Just edited Choji's Page so he's being called gay, and fat someone please fix this. I would myself but I'm not a person who can edit whole page's--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 05:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Who ever did it thank you.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :: You can. Just click (undo) in the history of the page. From the change page (the one you get linked to in an email), you can undo from there. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Movie you know choji was in the second movie of naruto shippuden. can edit the article about the second movie Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Hello, I added some information to the Trivia section. I would like to ask any editors to this section not to delete it, for it isn't some random writing. Go see for yourself. It starts at 8 minutes 32 seconds in the video. Unfortunately it does have some foul language, bit this is for quoting purposes only. The link to the video is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeOWBa06ivw&feature=related. --Otacon1514 (talk) 08:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the video and it only confirmed my suspicions. Chōji using "ass hole" is the result of a very liberal translation. He says nothing insulting in Japanese. Also, prove that the Chōji's Japanese quote is, in fact the same as the one used by Cartman in the Japanese dub and then you might have a case. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Again OK so should it be trivia that Choji's stats actually went down? (hand seals went from 1.5 down to 1) Strength How strong is he. People said he is the weakest person on the Konoha 11, but Shikamaru said when Choji was fighting a member of the Sound 4 he is stronger than both him and Neji.Scott swag (talk) 05:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Heir Should we put that he is the heir to the Akimichi clan. His father s the leader of the clan and since he has no known sibliings i think we should put it.Scott swag (talk) 19:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :A. Where does it say his father is the leader. B. Where does it say he has no siblings. SimAnt 20:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :C. What makes you think the Akimichi determine leader by heredity? ''~SnapperT '' 20:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) --N 21 (talk) 15:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Latest chapter confirms he's the heir to the Akimichi clan.--N 21 (talk) 15:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Trivia 2 Can we add something like "even though all of Choji's know techniques are short range or mid-range, he was place in the long range fighters division." what do you guys think? Databook trivia I noticed this a long time ago, and I think I spoke about this with someone, don't remember who. If you look at his databook stats, you'll see that his hand seal score went down from 1.5 to 1.0 in between the second and third databook. As far as I can tell, Chōji is the only character to have a stat getting worse instead of better. I think we should list it. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 16:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it's interesting enough to mention, although I still think it's a simple mistake. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Akmichi core jutsu Chapter 534 there is a jutsu that Choza mentions that is call calorie control jutsu. I suppose that is the core for all the Akimichi jutsus or maybe the release of the butterfly wings. What do you think is the "calorie control jutsu How is this name translated to Romanji? Markings After Choji combines Butterfly Bullet Bombing and the Multi-Size Technique, he gained two markings similar to his father's under his eyes, although they still remain after he shrinks. Fangzntalonz (talk) 01:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :He has mastered control of the Akimichi calorie technique. The markings are apparently symbols of this--Cerez™☺ 01:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Chōji hasn't shrunken yet, in the last couple of pages he is shown to be considerably bigger than the other ninjas around him. We will have to wait and see until there is a lull in the battle. --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) New Data Book I know I'm probably not following procedure and protocol, and I apologize, but does anyone know if Masashi Kishimoto is going to make a new Data book? I've been looking at the stats of the Konoha 11 +Sai -and Sasuke...- and compared to a lot of the recent chapters, they are obviously becoming outdated. So, has anyone heard anything about a new Data Book? Um.. I think ~x4 is what I'm supposed to do afterward so: (talk) 03:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -Fanofnaruto.wikia Infobox Image So, I really really don't like the image we have in the infobox for him, because he looks like an oompa loompa without all the orange, and the green hair and the white eyeb-o.o" what I meant to say is- I've tried to look for a better one but there hasn't really been any good shots of Chōji in Part I. Anyway. I found this image and was wondering if it'd be alright. (a preview ;D)--Cerez365™ 15:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you in the point that the current image should be changed. The image you posted is not bad but as you said frontal views are preferred to side views...So lets find a better image.akz! (talk) 16:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you understand what I meant. A side/profile view is when half of the person's face cannot be seen because the way they're facing for example this, you can see Chōji's face in this one.--Cerez365™ 16:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohh....!! :P Then it can be used..no problem akz! (talk) 16:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Skinny Perhaps we could get an image in the article of how he looks skinny, how his face changes etc (maybe chapter 558?). — SimAnt 02:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :He's not in 558 o.o This would suffice oui?--Cerez365™ 02:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC)